Scarf
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Word challenge from scoobydooislife! Summary is pretty much, there's tons of Fraphne fluff here! Celebrating this being my 40th fanfic! Read and review pretty please!


**A/N: Word challenge from scoobydooislife! My word was "scarf" and I'll be honest..it wasn't as easy as I first thought it would be! Lol I actually wrote two more stories before finally choosing this one. Please review and let me know what you think! Also! If you woud like to do a word challenge or have a request for a oneshot please pm me or review if you don't have an account. :) Thanks**

**Scarf (Fred's POV)**

I unlock the frostbitten door to my two story house. The warmth of the fire going in the fireplace welcomes me in.

Tossing my keys onto the kitchen counter, I scanned the kitchen for a trace of dinner. Seeing there was none, I trotted up the stairs. "Daphne! I'm home!" I called out, entering the empty master bedroom. "I'm in here" she chimed, her voice coming from the room next door. I smiled to myself. "I should've known." I said, peeping my head in the room. "Hi sweetie" she greeted sweetly, looking up at me. She sat in the comfy new rocking chair we'd picked out together. In her hands she sewed and stitched away. "Hey babe." Planting a kiss on her lips, beginning to massage her shoulders. "You've got your grandmother's skills instilled in you." I commented, watching her continue her work of art. "I hope she would be proud of my little creations." She said softly, the needle slipping her hand and stabbing into her finger. "Ow" she wined, examining the hurt finger that began to bleed. "Careful Daph, I'd like you keep to keep this finger." I playfully said, toying the stunning fourteen karat white gold diamond and wedding band on her petite ring finger. She grinned. "Good thing I decided to stash some band aids in here." I opened the small drawer in the changing table and pulled out a blue bandage with little race cars on the front. "Just didn't think I'd be putting them on you." I teased, her cheeks turning red. "I'm not near as good as my grandma was" she sighed sadly, returning to her needle and thread. I put my hands on the Orange fabric wrapped tied around my neck and carefully took it off. "I think differently." I protested, dangling the material in her face. Instantly a grin appeared on her face. "My scarf boy.." She stated sweetly. I made a face as I walked over to the baby bassinet where our three month old son was sound asleep. "It's an ascot" I corrected defensively. She giggled. "You've worn that about everyday since I made it for you." I scooped the tiny bundle into my generous sized arms. "Best present I got for my fifteenth birthday." I remarked. "Over that collectors football coat?" I nodded. "I highly doubt that's true Freddy Jones. I remember how they all laughed at you for wearing a scarf in school." I smiled, recalling those memories in the halls of Coolsville High. "I never took it off." I proudly boasted, slipping my thumb into my newborn son's gripping little hand. "It's your security blanket." She said quietly, cutting her eyes at me as she rocked in the chair. "It's been with me through everything, and you made it yourself for me. I could never take it off." I admitted, focusing my attention on the baby as he chomped on his pacifier. "You never had to wear it to make me happy" she defended, a sad look washing over her face. I walked over to the free rocker beside hers, taking a seat. Liam, our son, squirmed slightly, reaching up for my ascot and pulling it into his hand. Daphne watched him, her motherly glow shined so brightly as she watched the two of us together. I could see the joyous pleasure in her eyes when he tugged at the piece of material we were both reflecting on. "Another scarf boy.." Her hands still busily working in her lap. "I do love my scarf..I mean ascot." Replying to her earlier comment. She snorted, finding my mix of words funny. "It makes me think of you wherever I go. There's a piece of you with me always. It takes me back to when I admitted I liked you for the first time." She grinned, her mind going back to same memory mine was. "Oh my my..." She sighed, reminiscing on that day we shared years ago. "I couldn't let you leave." I remarked, imagining her waving goodbye just before the train was getting ready depart. She was getting ready to embark on the greatest journey of her life. She was headed to her dream college to study. As a friend and a member in mystery solving it was difficult for the others to see her leave. But it was another kind of sadness for me. The gang wasn't able to be there that day, so I volunteered to take her to the station. The wind blew through her silky red hair then swiftly hitting my face. I smelt the scent of her cherry-blossom perfume. Her green scarf flapped in the wind. The August air was chilled with the tropical storm that was rolling into town. Her scarf flew off her neck. She reached for it, but was unable to grab it before. It was gone. The train's loud horn rang in my ears. The anticipation to tell her how I felt grew by the second. Her scarf blew by, I quickly grabbed it. She clutched the handle as she boarded the train. I looked back to show her I had saved it, but she was gone. That innocent face had vanished into the sea of faces on the train.

That gut wrenching feeling struck me when I spotted her waving through the glass window. I raced without hesitation to the train. It started moving. Luckily I made in time to her window just before the train began to pick up speed. I held up her green scarf and shouted "I love you Daphne Ann Blake! Don't leave!" It was like a silent movie to her because I knew she couldn't hear me. Though as I ran as fast as I could I watched the reaction on her face seemed surprised and excited. She vanished from her seat and the next thing I knew she opened the door and shouted "Catch me!" loudly over the noise of the wheels spinning on the tracks.. With everything I had in me I sped up and made it to the door. Passengers screamed in panic as they witnessed the young fierce red head about to leap out of the train as it rolled faster out of the station. I got to the point where I felt it was safe when I shouted "Jump!" like a mad man. With that she let go of the door way of the train and fell backwards into my arms. The moment seemed surreal. Did I really just admit I loved her, and did I just tell her to jump out of a moving train? Most of all, was she really here in my arms?

The conductor shouted angrily at us as he pulled the door, slamming it shut. "You forgot this." I said breathlessly, recovering from the run of a lifetime. She mischievously grins at me. "I may have let it go on purpose, hoping you'd come back for me.." She admitted shyly, I smiled, gently placing her back on her feet. "It worked.." I confessed softly, feeling the heat on my cheeks. "What were you saying?" She asked, referring to me shouting earlier while she sat in the train. My heart beat on my chest, as the lump in my throat grew. "I said, I love you Daphne Blake. And the truth is, I want you to be successful and happy, which is why I allowed you to go as far as the train leaving. But if I'm really honest here, I need you. I can't imagine waking up and knowing you're so far away from me. I want you to be happy, but I think it's time you know how I feel..." I said, digging enough courage in myself to say the rest. Her eyes gleaming as she stared into mine. "I've loved you since day one. But I've been to afraid to admit it, and now that I stand here getting ready to lose you, I understand these feeling are too strong to ignore over and over again." I reached for her hand and slipped it into mine. She looked more afraid than me. "I love you more than a friend or a team member in mystery solving. I love you like I've never loved anyone before. And I've never been good at emotions and feelings, but Daph, I..I really love and adore you in a way that a man loves a woman that he wants to be with forever." My heart settled down and I felt her gentle squeeze in my hands. Her foot popped out and the other on tip-toes as she closed her eyes and for the first time our lips locked. The moment was of pure bliss. There were busy trains roaring down the tracks beside of us, yet it all seemed to fade away. Her kiss was so sweet and relieving. Something I had dreamt of since we met at such a young age. Her hand clung to my orange ascot she had made me four years ago.

The same way our little son was now.

I looked down at him, strawberry blonde and deep blue eyes. "He reminds me so much of you.." I softly spoke. She holds up a little, but familiar looking fabric, her finishing piece of work. A scarf, or ascot rather, perfectly fit for his size. She slips it into his hands. "Scarves are pretty special in the Jones family.." She said, admiring him snuggling with it. "They are.." I agreed, stretching over Liam and kissing her petal pink lips. "Now I have two scarf boys.." She teased. Liam's matched mine to a T, in a miniature form. "They're ascots" I defended. She giggled. "What matters is you both have something equally special made from me." Her voice so gentle and sincere. "My grandma said that scarves were the greatest gifts of love. She gave me mine.." I placed Liam in her arms then scooped her into mine, slowly rocking them back and forth. "She was right.." I whispered into her ear. We shared another kiss, then her head nestle under my neck while the baby was snuggled up in her arms. We watched the snow fall outside, while we stayed warm and snug together. Picture perfect.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! And thank you Scoobydooislife for the word challenge! I enjoyed it! Everyone keep your eyes opened for that word challenge oneshot! PM or review if you wanna do a word challenge or have a request! **


End file.
